Deja ganar a tu corazon
by Haruhi Yamashiki
Summary: -Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dejas ganar a tu corazón, te vuelves dependiente de algo que no debería ser, Ino necesito quedarme sola un rato, por favor-. Espero que Ino me deje sola, la última vez que dije eso fue hace casi tres meses, porque todos me hablaban mal de Sasuke, pero es que ellos no lo conocen como yo, ellos no conocen su pasado y el sufrimiento que ha tenido su alma.


Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Deja ganar a tu corazón**

Caminando sola por las calles de Tokio dejando que la lluvia me empape y caminando lo más lento que puedo a propósito, para que no se note que estoy llorando, sintiéndome tan débil pero desahogándome al fin, dejando la frustración que he estado sintiendo desde hace semanas atrás

Siento como mi largo cabello rosa esta empapándome la espalda y mi ropa pesada se me pega a la piel, la tristeza que me embarga es demasiada, es lo que sucede cuando dejas ganar a tu corazón, en una batalla que no debe luchar contra la razón.

He terminado traicionándome yo sola, y dejando que mi corazón termine destrozado por alguien que no lo merece, me senté en una banca de un parque abandonado, lo cual es lógico tomando en cuenta el clima, me siento como una niña que descubre que no existe santa Claus.

-¿Qué…QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ FRENTONA?-.

El grito de mi mejor amiga me saca de mi letargo, no me gusta que la gente me vea llorar, menos si se que se compadecerá de mi, el ha logrado que mis inseguridades salgan a flote, pero no dejare que alguien lo note, con la manga de mi chaqueta empapada limpio mi rostro sin que Ino lo note.

-Estoy dando un paseo Ino- digo lo mejor que puedo con la voz ronca por el llanto.

Siento como mi mejor amiga se sienta a mi lado en el banco y solo entonces noto que estoy temblando, con razón Ino me pregunto qué hacía.

-¿Con este clima? Creí que odiabas la lluvia- y era verdad odiaba la lluvia, me traía malos recuerdos, como cuando era pequeña y los truenos me provocaban pesadillas, pesadillas que se fueron cuando conocí a Sasuke.

Desde que conocí a Sasuke… comenzó todo, mis temores desaparecieron, pero llegaron las inseguridades, y comencé a querer ser perfecta para él, y solo conseguí volverme tan dependiente de su presencia que termine con todos mis contactos conmigo misma.

Me sorprendía que Ino siguiera queriendo hablar conmigo después de cómo la ignore para pasar más de mi tiempo con Sasuke, y que aun así el se cansara de mi.

-Hay veces en las que debes soportar las cosas que odias-.

-Woau que poética te has vuelto, he Sakura- creo que por mi cara se dio cuenta de que no estoy feliz como para reírme de su broma.

-Lo dices por Sasuke, Sakura dime que te hizo ese bastardo para ir a patear su trasero, te dije que no sería bueno para ti, tú mereces más que un maldito emo, que no tiene sentimientos y que solamente puede pensar en su persona, Sakura tú vales mucho y debes de conseguir alguien que te merezca-.

-No quiero que hables así de él Ino, yo lo amo tal y como es- me levante completamente molesta del banco, a pesar de que sabía que Ino tenía razón no podía evitar defender a Sasuke, después de todo era demasiado tonta como para evitar mi tortura personal que era aun así el amor de mi vida.

-Sakura sabes que solo lo digo porque te quiero- no entendía por que Ino era tan comprensiva.

-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dejas ganar a tu corazón, te vuelves dependiente de algo que no debería ser, Ino necesito quedarme sola un rato, por favor-. Espero que Ino me deje sola, la última vez que dije eso fue hace casi tres meses, porque todos me hablaban mal de Sasuke, pero es que ellos no lo conocen como yo, ellos no conocen su pasado y el sufrimiento que ha tenido su alma.

-Está bien, pero me hablas frentona y cúbrete te enfermaras-.

Vi como Ino desaparecía de mi vista mientras me volvía a sentar, todas las cosas malas que me dijeron de Sasuke quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza, tal vez todos tenían razón acerca de Sasuke, tal vez yo no lo conocía tanto como decía hacerlo.

De repente deje de sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza y note como una chaqueta negra me impedía ver a la persona que me había cubierto de la lluvia, sentí el mismo estremecimiento que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke-kun, y lo supe Sasuke me había seguido después de nuestro altercado.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de temor, moría de curiosidad por saber si Sasuke había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Ino, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente, casi podía oírlo en mis oídos, solo esperaba que él no lo escuchara.

-Cu… cuanto tiempo llevas aquí-. Mi voz se oyó más nerviosa de lo que hubiese deseado, Sasuke provocaba en mi sensaciones que me volvían tan torpe.

-El suficiente para escuchar toda tu plática con Yamanaka- me sentí como si hubiese sido descubierta haciendo una travesura.

-No deberías de escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dije un poco molesta, aunque el temblor de mi cuerpo no me hiciese ver muy amenazante.

-No creo que seas la más indicada para decir eso- me sonroje como foquito de navidad, se refería a el motivo de nuestra última pelea, cuando escuchando detrás de la puerta había escuchado como le decía a una pelinegra que parecía supermodelo que ya no quería más tiempo conmigo.

-No sé porque estoy hablando contigo, ni porque estás aquí, tu ya no quieres tiempo conmigo y yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti- no pude evitar sentirme triste al decir eso, lo último que quería ser para Sasuke-kun es un estorbo.

Lo escuche suspirar con exasperación y pensé que se iría pero cuando volteé a verlo, vi su mano extendida hacia mí, y vi una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, dude un poco en tomarla, pero al final accedí, nunca podría negarle nada a Sasuke, era pequeña en su presencia.

-Sakura te vas a enfermar, vallamos a casa-.

-Yo no iré a tu casa- no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva.

-Sakura… está bien vamos a el departamento de Naruto- al parecer creyó que yo no iba a ceder o no tiene ganas de pelear conmigo.

-Está bien-.

-Tomemos un taxi- intento convencerme Sasuke, pero no tenía ganas de estar en un espacio tan pequeño y cerrado con él.

-No, prefiero caminar- dije cortante.

-Eres tan terca Haruno- me causo mucha gracia la mueca de exasperación de el Uchiha.

El departamento de Naruto estaba a 8 cuadras del parque en el que nos encontrábamos, todo el camino nos la pasamos en un tenso ambiente y un incomodo silencio, esperaba que no se encontrase Hinata en casa de Naruto, ya que eran novios desde hace 6 meses.

En cuanto llegamos al edificio pedimos al portero que avisara a Naruto que nos encontrábamos

Enfrente de nosotros se encontraba la puerta del departamento numero dieciséis a pesar de haber sido yo la que hiciese que viniésemos al departamento de mi mejor amigo me daba un poco de pena invadir su espacio, Sasuke toco la puerta y Naruto salió vestido casual, pero a la vez parecía que tenía una cita.

-Naruto ¿vas a salir?- que pena interrumpirlo.

-Si Sakura-chan, iba a tener una cita con mi Hina-chan para ver una película en su casa pero por favor pasen- dijo mientras se retiraba de la puerta, dejándonos pasar y cerrando tras de nosotros- el teme me llamo antes de encontrarte y me dijo que debían hablar y que seguramente no querías hacerlo en tu casa así que los dejo, están en su casa- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por protestar cerro sin mucho ruido.

Me sorprendía como Sasuke podía conocerme tan bien y como podía predecir cada uno de mis movimientos, pensamientos y acciones, tal vez el si me conocía mejor que nadie, no como yo que por más que pensaba en ponerme en su lugar no lograba comprenderlo, quizás sea mejor hacer caso a la razón en lugar de el corazón.

-Debemos hablar, Sakura no debes escuchar pláticas ajenas, y si vas a hacerlo quédate hasta el final- no pude evitar pensar que sonaba como mi padre.

-¿para qué Sasuke?, para escuchar como ya te cansaste de mi- dije lo más calmada posible.

-si no escuchas lo que espías hasta el final no deberías de pelear Sakura, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar lo que estaba diciendo saliste corriendo con este clima y solo lograste que me preocupara- pude escuchar un poco de preocupación en su voz mesclado con algo más que no pude distinguir.

-yo…yo- no supe que decir.

Enseguida sentí como Sasuke-kun me abrazaba, su calor traspasaba la ropa mojada y solo pude en acertar en decir lo que sentía.

-Perdóname Sasuke-kun aishiteru- y me solté a llorar de nuevo porque solo sabía que Sasuke-kun no me juzgaría, porque tal vez si conocía a Sasuke-kun tanto como decía.

-no quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…-sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir y mucho frio-lejos de mí, Sakura ve a vivir- más que una petición, fue una orden que realmente no pensaba desobedecer.

-Sasuke baka me asustaste creí que querías terminar conmigo- no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-es lo que pasa por escuchar detrás de las puertas Sakura-

-Je tenias que recordármelo, aun no me has dicho quien era esa mujer-lo sentí tensarse lo que solo logro ponerme nerviosa.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí y me miro seriamente, después suspiro y me extendió una toalla que estaba en una silla.

-Te enfermaras dijo en un tono que no dejaba ver sus emociones, sentí que estaba evadiendo mi pregunta y eso me enojo un poco pero aun así no estaba preocupada por quien seria esa mujer, mi corazón se mantenía muy sereno con respecto a eso.

-¿Estas evadiendo mi pregunta?-.

-Estas arruinando mi sorpresa, pero ya que sientes tanta curiosidad te contestare-.

Asentí fuertemente esperando que terminara de hablar, moría de curiosidad por saber acerca de esa chica que después de mi enojo inicial y de pensarlo mucho estaba comenzando a parecerme un poco conocida.

-Es la novia de Itachi, estaba conmigo porque le pedí consejos para darte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, ya lo arruinaste, así que…- lo vi quitarse la camisa y quedar solo en pantalones- quítate esa ropa mojada porque te resfriaras-.

No pude evitar sonrojarme hasta el pelo.

-¡SASUKE!-

Escuche como se reía tan abiertamente de mí.

Quizás no lo conocía tan bien como su madre, pero yo podía ver debajo de su coraza de hielo y saber cómo era en realidad, y él podía ver cómo era yo en realidad, no debía dudar de él solo debo dejar ganar a mi corazón.


End file.
